hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Talent Show/Dialogues
Part One Brigette: Mia! There you are. I’m in desperate need of your assistance. Mia: I didn’t know you were back from your trip to Paris! What’s wrong? Brigette: My school, Athena Preparatory Academy, hosts an amazing annual talent show... since we’re a small school, we have an arrangement with Hearst High to rent out their gymnasium. But at the last minute, they cancelled on us! Apparently, their school is having enough problems of their own with the Principal being suspended... Mia: Oh no! So you’ve got nowhere to put on your talent show? MC: Well, I think we can help you out with that! Payton: Yeah! Why don’t you host it here? Brigette: Thank you! Mia always tells us of your generosity. I see now that she wasn’t exaggerating! Payton: And if we hosted this show, we’d get to... participate, right? Brigette: I don’t see why not! Payton: Squee! Totes fun! Brigette: Now all that remains is to return to Athena Academy’s student body president with your kind offer. Would some of your classmates like to come? There will be some talking to do in terms of settling everything! Autumn: We should form a committee to help plan everything! We’ll need someone organized... and it would be good to also get someone excited about performing at the talent show... Mia: And someone cool, so we make a good impression on Athena Academy! MC: That shouldn’t be too hard to find... Brigette: Oh dear, and there’s one last thing I should mention... Athena Academy is strictly an all-girls school. No boys are allowed on the grounds. That won’t be a problem, will it? MC: Uh... Brigette: Of course we’ll make an exception for you, MC! You’re the leader of your school! But any more males on campus, and you’ll cause quite a stir. Part Two Girl Student Gov: Where are my binders? MC, hand me that stack of papers! MC: What’s all this? Girl Student Gov: We need to be prepared, don’t we? I’ve got charts for all the best places on campus to hold the talent show, diagrams of our parking lots, and a roster of potential participants! Girl Actor: You can count the drama club in. We’ve been waiting for our chance to get back in the spotlight! Girl Hipster: Easy, girls! Play it cool. You don’t want to scare them off. Let’s just start with, ‘Hey, we heard you need some help.MC: That sounds reasonable. Now come on, Brigette’s going to drive us over to Athena Academy! Brigette: Ladies! Welcome to Athena Academy! (You and your friends walk down a pristine garden path, through a marble archway, and onto the grounds of Athena Academy. You spot statue gardens and flowing fountains surrounded by flowers and shrubs) Girl Student Gov: Whoa! This place is swanky! Is that a peacock? Girl Actor: This would be the perfect place for a performance of ‘The Odyssey’! Girl Hipster: Ooo! Are those all-organic fair-trade berries in the snack stand? Okay, now I’m impressed. Brigette: Hee hee! I’m glad you like our campus. Oh, there’s Lacey! She’s our class president. Lacey: Well, well. Quite the delegation! MC: Hello! I’m MC, and these are my friends. We heard you were having some trouble with your annual talent show. Lacey: Uh, yeah? Those flakes at Hearst totally bailed on us! MC: Well, we’d be happy to let you use our facilities. Lacey: Seriously? That would be, like, the BEST ever! You do have a big enough space, right? Girl Student Gov: Of course! If you’ll look here, you’ll see that I’ve designated the ideal locations for a talent show. Girl Actor: And on behalf of our school, I know we’ll have a lot of people interested in participating! Lacey: I’m impressed! Hearst never showed this kind of interest in what we were doing... they barely even bothered to come to our performance! But we WILL have to approve all the acts from your school. That’s just how things are done here. MC: Of course. Lacey: Great! Then we’ll drop by later to check out your school, make sure your space is big enough, and watch the acts! (When you arrive back at your school, you find the front lawn crowded with dancers running into each other!) MC: What’s going on? Are people practicing for the talent show already? Girl Student Gov: I... might have sent out an email blast in the car on the ride back... (Your phone beeps! You look at the text from one of your dancer friends: ‘Need help choreographing for talent show. Come quick and bring help!) Girl Student Gov: Sounds like they could use some choreography! MC: Are you volunteering? Girl Student Gov: I’m going to have my hands full organizing the logistics for the show... and dancing isn’t exactly my speciality. But I bet a cheerleader could help. They’re experts at planning big dance numbers for pep rallies and halftime shows! Part Three Dancer One: What are you doing? It’s my turn to do a solo! Dancer Two: Please, you’ve been hogging center stage all day! Let someone else have a turn! MC: Hey! I heard you have a problem over here. What’s wrong? Dancer One: MC! Like I said in my text, it’s not going well. We’ve got good dancers, but the teamwork... is lacking. MC: I think I’ve got a solution. Cheerleader: The cheerleaders are here to save the day! Dancer Two: Ugh. Are we really going to have to take dancing advice from Pom-Poms over here? Cheerleading is just jumping and shouting! Cheerleader: Hey! I’ve choreographed dance numbers with over fifteen cheerleaders! If you give me a chance, you might just find that I know what I’m talking about. MC: Besides, there’s no way the Athena Academy girls are going to approve your routine the way it is... so if you want to be in the show, you better listen up! Dancer One: I guess it’s worth a shot... Dancer Two: Trust me. I’ve got this. (And so, the Athena Academy girls arrive at your school just in time to see the dancers and cheerleaders perform...) Cheerleader: That’s it! Twist, twirl, kick, and jump! (The cheerleaders and dancers bound across the performance area, shimmying and spinning to the beat of the music.) Dancer Two: It’s working! It’s really working! Dancer One: Who knew cheerleaders could be so useful? Lacey: Wow, MC. Not bad! I’ll approve it for the talent show! MC: Awesome! (After the performance, Lacey, Brigette, and a new girl come up to you.) Lacey: We’re ready for that tour! Oh, and I don’t think the two of you have met. MC, this is my personal assistant... er, I mean the student body secretary, Katherine. (A pretty girl timidly steps forward and smiles shyly.) Katherine: Um, hello! Nice to meet you. I really wanted to say that your school’s just so beautiful, and... Lacey: Okay, Katherine, I’m sure MC is very busy. We should get on with the tour. Katherine: Oh! Right! Of course. (Over the next hour, you give the Athena Academy girls a tour of your school...) MC: And over here we’ve got the classrooms... and here’s where our sporty classmates like to hang out... Lacey: Your school’s great, MC. Really. I mean, it’s five times the size of Athena Academy, easily. And I love it. But there’s just one small, tiny thing... MC: What is it? Lacey: Your school is maybe a little too...Brigette: Sprawling. Lacey: Yeah, exactly! Aren’t you worried people will get lost around here?Brigette: Maybe you could set up some paths. You know, to make sure everyone from Athena Academy can find their way? Lacey: Great idea, Brige! Think you can make that happen, MC? Part Four Brigette: Magnifique! Katherine: Thank you, MC. This school... you guys are really something special, you know that? No one’s ever been this nice to us. MC: Just glad we could help. Wes: Hey! MC! We’ve got a problem. (Brigette elbows you and whispers...) Brigette: MC! Who IS that? He’s... he’s SO hot! Is he available? MC: Er, Brigette, Lacey, and Katherine, meet Wes, our resident troublemaker. Brigette: A pleasure! Katherine: Er... hello. Lacey: He doesn’t look like he’s THAT much trouble. Wes: Oh yeah? Just wait til you get to know me. MC: Um, you had a problem? Wes: Oh, right. Can we talk? (Wes pulls you away from the Athena girls.) Wes: I didn’t want to say this in front of our fancy visitors... I know you’re trying to impress them... but the skaters are all worked up over your talent show. They’re practicing in the slacker Hangout right now, and they’re terrible! It’s all running into each other and endless squabbling over who gets to use the ramp. MC: Sounds like they need someone to organize a schedule for them. But what about the Athena Academy girls? Wes: I’ll keep your girls busy with a tour of the school’s most historic drinking fountains. We’ll have a grand old time. You find a way to take care of the skaters. Part Five Skater One: Out of the way! I’m in the middle of a run! Skater Two: You’ve been using the half-pipe for the last hour! Give someone else a turn! Prep: Ahem! It looks like you’re in need of some organization! Skater One: Ugh, you sound just like my mom. And my math teacher. And the guy at the DMV... Prep: I promise this won’t be as bad. Now, if you’ll just step right up over here, I’ve organized and color-coded some spreadsheets... Wes: Huh... no more arguing. I guess whatever you did must’ve worked. Prep: I had the skaters all sign up for time slots! Now everyone gets a chance to practice! In fact, some of them even decided to work together! Skater One: The only thing better than ONE wicket skateboard trick... Skater Two: Is two! As you and the girls from Athena Academy watch, the skaters put on a spectacular show with jumps, tricks, and flips! Katherine: That. Is. So. Cool. Brigette: I know, right? Lacey: Um, YEAH! We don’t exactly have skaters at Athena. This act is going to seriously kill! As you leave the slacker Hangout, Nishan runs up to you! Nishan: Sooo... about this talent show. I have a minor request for some ‘supplies’... MC: Er, what... Nishan: Shh... shh... don’t ask any questions... all will be revealed in time! Part Six MC: Potted plants, benches, and trees? Do I even want to know? Nishan: A good magician never reveals his secrets! Lacey: Well, this magician is going to have to. No one gets into this talent show without our approval. Nishan: Ladies, ladies... a small demonstration will perhaps suffice? I just need a volunteer from the audience, any volunteer at all... ah, MC, pick a card, any card... Nishan fans out a deck of cards and holds them out to you. You pull one from the middle and hold it up... the seven of hearts. Nishan: And now, if you’ll memorize that card and put it back in the deck... and prepare to be amazed! You replace the seven of hearts in the deck, and Nishan shuffles the cards. Nishan: Now, MC, can you tell me... was this YOUR CARD? With a flourish, Nishan pulls out the five of clubs and holds it up to you. MC: I had the seven of hearts. Nishan: What? It’s not? Lacey: Oh, please... this magic trick is lame city. Nishan: Well how can I be expected to find MC’s card when someone here already stole it? With a flourish, Nishan waves his hand and pulls the seven of hearts out of Katherine’s shirt pocket! Katherine: What... how... Nishan: Would you believe me if I said ‘magic’? Lacey: Save it for your act. You’re in the show. Autumn: Hey! MC! Do you have a minute? Some people are trying to organize a spoken word reading, but it’s not going so well... They could really use some help. MC: What’s the problem? Autumn: Well, there’s a hipster and an emo kid working together, but neither of them is exactly used to public speaking... I watched them practice, and I could barely hear a word they said! MC: Sounds like they need help from someone who knows how to project! Maybe an actor could help. Part Seven You walk up with Autumn and Sarah to find Hsin and Olivia practicing. Emo: Mmumble framble... Hipster: Mmermm shh... MC: Um. This is your performance? Hipster: It’s called Mumblecore, MC. And it’s really hot right now. Autumn: I don’t think that’s exactly how it’s supposed to go... Actor: Autumn’s right! Mumblecore is all about natural improvised dialogue! Not actual mumbling... Emo: WHAT? Actor: Here, let me give you a crash course before the Athena Academy girls come by! Katherine: Hey! We heard there’s another act. You guys want to audition? Actor: I think we’re ready... in this scene, we’re neighborhood friends reminiscing about Hsin’s childhood pet dog. And... begin! Emo: It’s weird, right? I mean, isn’t it weird to think... that we had this... little... animal? Who was just totally into everything we did. Hipster: That’s kind of the whole point of a dog, right? They’re enthusiastic, they’re... loyal. Actor: Not like people. You know? People, they... they let you down. I mean, not like they mean to. But people are just more... complicated. Everything we do is complicated. A dog, now a dog is simple... A few more minutes of the performance, and the scene ends! Lacey: That was... actually kind of deep. Katherine: Kind of like found poetry. Lacey: You’re in. MC: Great! I think that’s the last act that was waiting for approval... Lacey: Nice. We’ll just head back to Athena Academy and get ready for our own performance... MC: You’re going to be in the talent show? What’s your act? Lacey: Well, let’s just call it a surprise for now... Katherine: Oh no! I just got an emergency email! We’ve only sold a handful of tickets, and sales have ground to a halt. Apparently, someone’s been going around town putting up signs that our talent show is cancelled! Lacey: What?! Who would DO that? Katherine: My source says she saw a guy in a Hearst High jacket and a group of cheerleaders putting up the signs. MC: I bet Max and Kara heard that we’re hosting, and this is their idea of a joke. Katherine: What do we do now?! Lacey: It’s obvious, isn’t it? Unless you want to be performing to empty seats, we’ve got to counter-advertise that the show’s still on! Katherine: But... we’ve spent all the money the school budgeted for the talent show. Lacey: MC... I hate to ask this, but do you think you could help us out? Part Eight Brigette: Ohmigosh! We did it! Signs are everywhere, and the tickets are SOLD OUT! Lacey: No way. Brigette: Way! Lacey: Well, it’s all thanks to MC. MC: I have to say, I like these new posters... ‘Athena Talent Show AT HEARST is cancelled... due to rampant fraud. BUT the show must go on at MC’s school!’ Katherine: This talent show is going to be a hit! And we’ve done it all TOGETHER. Lacey: Okay, girls, we’d better go practice for our acts. It’s almost time for the show! Katherine: Hey, that reminds me... MC, what’s your talent? MC: Um... recruiting people to this school? Katherine: Very funny. I mean what are you going to do for the talent show. You’re going to perform, aren’t you? MC: You know, I actually hadn’t thought about it yet... Katherine: Well, you should! I know the girls will bend the rules a little and let you go on without an audition. After all, this whole talent show wouldn’t be happening without you! MC: But I still need a talent... Katherine: Just think about it! I’m sure you’ll figure out something. You... you really are an extraordinary person, you know? People just aren’t like you at Athena. MC: What do you mean? Katherine: It’s just... there’s a lot more politics there. People don’t go out of their way to help each other. Lacey: Kat! What’s the hold up? Katherine: I... I better go. Anyway, thanks again, MC. I’ll see you at the talent show! Part Nine Autumn: Hey, MC. I heard you were having some trouble figuring out what your talent is. MC: Heh, yeah. Autumn: Maybe I can help! Let’s talk about it. Autumn: Well... the main thing that’s important is to try picking something fun! It doesn’t have to be something you’re good at. Just go with your gut. MC: Okay. I’ve got an idea... Singing. Autumn: I didn’t know you sang! You’re just full of surprises! And so, on the day of the talent show... Autumn: Hey, MC! I hope you’ve been practicing your act. I can’t wait to see it! Lacey: Well, you have to. MC’s performance is going to be the finale. MC: It is? Lacey: Our little way of saying thank you! Now, are you ready for this talent show? Part Ten Lacey walks to the front of the stage, and a spotlight snaps onto her. Lacey: Well, hello! Welcome, everyone, to Athena Academy’s annual talent show! Kate: Woo! Lacey: First, a special thanks to our friends here for hosting us in our time of need. MC, none of this would be possible without you. MC: Thanks, Lacey... Autumn: Yeah! Go MC! Lacey: And now, it’s time for the talent! Emo: Let’s get this show started! Skater: Our skate tricks are going to rock. Dancer: Break a leg, everyone! And so, the talent show begins... The dancers and cheerleaders put on an incredible dance display! Dancer: Woo! The skaters show off ridiculous aerial tricks on the half-pipe... Skater: Yes! Nailed it! And the Mumblecore performance is a hit! Emo: I guess I learned a lot that summer... more than I realized, back then, when it was all just happening, you know? And then it’s time for more performances! Nishan’s magic show astounds and amazed, with Mia acting as his lovely assistant. Nishan: And now, I shall saw my lovely talkative assistant in half. Mia: If you screw this up, you’ll be hearing from my lawyers. MC: Wait a minute... if this is your trick, why did you need all those plants and benches? Nishan: Misdirection! Autumn, Julian, Wes, and Payton put on a dramatic re-enactment of the ‘Battle Against the Worst of Hearst’. Wes: ‘Grrr! You loserly losers won’t ever be free of my bullying! I’m Max Warren, and I’m just awful!’ Julian: ‘Sorry, Max, you might use every under-handed trick in the book...’ Payton: ‘But you’ll never defeat our spirit!’ The crowd applauds. You overhear Lacey whispering to Brigette... Lacey: Did you see that Julian guy? Brigette: How could I look at anyone else? Lacey: Don’t get any ideas. I’m calling dibs. MC: (Huh?) Later, the girls from Athena perform... a trio of Athena girls model Brigette’s dress designs. Brigette: Theses are the same designs that were featured in the Paris Fashion Week! Mia: Gorgeous as always, Brigette! Katherine plays a slow, haunting melody on her violin. When she’s done, everyone breaks out in applause! Katherine: ...aw, thanks, everyone! And Lacey does an acrobatic gymnastics routine on the balance bar that ends with a double backflip dismount! Lacey: Whew! Perfect landing! We’re just about ready to end this talent show... but don’t worry, we’ve saved the best for last! MC is going to astound us with a secret, never-before-seen talent! Autumn: Are you ready for this, MC? MC: Yeah... but I could use some help... Part Eleven MC: Thanks for helping! Honestly, I’m a little nervous about singing in front of everyone, and you guys being on stage with me means a lot! Classmate One: Of course! What are friends for? Classmate Two: Yeah, I’ll be your backup singer any day! The curtain pulls back... The spotlight hits you, and it’s time to perform! MC: Here goes... You take a deep breath and begin to sing! MC: I have been looooving you... aaalll, aaalll of my daaays. Classmate One: Daaays... Classmate Two: Daaays... MC: But I’ve gotten so lost, forgotten all of my little waaaays. Classmate One: Waaays... Classmate Two: Waaays... MC: But I had to let you knooow... Classmate One: Know... Classmate Two: Know... MC: That I still love you... (Oh no! What’s the last line?!) All of my daaaays! Classmate One: Daaays... Classmate Two: Daaays... The crowd bursts into applause! Lacey: Who knew MC could sing? Katherine: That was beautiful! Classmate One: Wow, MC! You could be a professional singer! MC: Heh. Maybe some day. But I couldn’t have done it without you guys! You and your friends take a bow as the talent show comes to a close. Lacey: The talent show was a huge success! Brigette: This is WAY better than when we had it at Hearst. Katherine: Yeah... and we owe it all to MC. MC: It was fun! Lacey: I feel like we owe your entire school big time... oh, I’ve got an idea! Our annual Cotillion is coming up! Brigette: It’s the highlight of the year, and elegant formal ball for the entire school! Lacey: Would your school like to be our guests of honor? Mia: A Cotillion! I can FINALLY wear my limited-edition crystal-encrusted drop-waist ball gown! Payton: Ooo! I can wear my chiffon one-shoulder princess-cut dress! Autumn: And I... um, can go shopping. Brigette: Fun! Lacey: So we all agree! You’ll be our guests for the annual Cotillion. MC: We’d love to. Lacey: Now that that’s settled... Lacey turns to Julian, resting her hand on his chest! Lacey: Julian... I’ve picked YOU to be my date! Julian: I... uh... The talent show was a success! And you even made some new friends! But is the Cotillion going to cause some drama for you and your school? Find out in the next quest! Category:Browse